


shirtless Zevran and Alistair

by Evalyne



Series: Abandoned Sanctuary [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Games, Shirtless, Traditional Art, Zevran - Freeform, alistair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalyne/pseuds/Evalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dragon Age's Alistair and Zevran.... my first attempts.</p><p>Ok ladies go ahead and drool.</p><p> </p><p>I love Aslinn teasing Alistair, she look pleased with herself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	shirtless Zevran and Alistair

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age's Alistair and Zevran.... my first attempts.
> 
> Ok ladies go ahead and drool.
> 
>  
> 
> I love Aslinn teasing Alistair, she look pleased with herself.


End file.
